It's Me for You
by NothingUnderControl
Summary: Quogan Story!


**Hello! :) **

**I realize that 'Zoey 101' ended a long time ago. It's already 2012, people. But let's pretend it didn't end and all of them are still the same age as they were, when the show wasn't over yet. Please, for the sake of me! **

**So, this is mostly a Quogan story. The story line is not just based on them but **_**mostly **_**like I said/wrote ;P **

**ENJOY! **

**It's Me for You**

******Chapter 1: Truth Potion - Part 1**

Logan was sitting with his girlfriend, Quinn in drom number 101, studying for his next history exam.

He sighed, as he took a listless look into the book, which was laying in front of his 'perfect nose'.

"I still don't get it.." He admitted, shaking his head.

He wondered, why he couldn't spend his time doing something he enjoyed. Like kissing Quinn - there was nothing he enjoyed more than that. Plus, he was going to be a male model and therefore, he did not need those things. Oh well, at least he was spending his time with her.

"Seriously, it's so easy!" Quinn told him impatiently.

"Correction : It's so _boring_!" Logan retorted, closing the book.

"But you need a good grade on this, Baby.." Quinn said softly, meeting his gaze.

"I don't." He disagreed, his eyes smiling warmly at her, which they only did for her and _only _for her.

"You could understand it," Quinn stated. "You just don't want to."

"True." He nodded.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behavior. However she couldn't stop the smile that was creeping slowly onto her lips.

His glances traveled from her eyes, which he loved so much, to her lips. He was carving for them..

"I want to.." With that he leaned for and was about to meet her lips. Instead, something meet his forehead, which caused him to rubb the spot and mutter an "Ouch."

Quinn's fingers collided with his forehead, flicking it.

"You need to study." Quinn sang amused.

But Logan just got up from the spot he was sitting on and swung the backpack on his shoulder.

"Gotta go now. I promised Michael, Chase and James to meet them in our dorm." He told her, walking to the door.

"Why?" She asked. She was dissapointed, she couldn't deny that. Quinn didn't want Logan to leave, now or ever.

"I have a new video game," Logan told her, somewhat excited as he opened the door.

Quinn nodded.

"Wanna come along and play?"

"Nah, you know I'm not into that kind of stuff. I'll just work on my newest Quinnvention." Quinn answered with a small smile.

"Kay," Logan softly said. "Bye."

* * *

><p>"Yes! Finally. I'm finished!" Quinn cheered, as took the test tube with black liquid in it in her hand and shook it a bit.<p>

She worked so hard for it. It took her two month. Quinn was so proud of it and couldn't wait to test it. There was just one problem : On who could she test it? When Mark and her were a couple, she used to test it on him. Ew, Mark how she despised him. How did she like him in the first place?

Quinn placed the test tube on her desk again, sighing.

"Quinn, what is that?" Quinn turned around to see her curious friend, Lola starring warily on the test tube.

"Oh," Quinn waved it away. "It's just a truth potion. No worries there!"

Suddenly, Lola's eyes shot wide open. "A truth potion?" She asked excited.

Quinn was taken aback by that. "Uh.. yea."

"Can I have it?" Lola came closer, to take a better look at it. She was grinning brightly.

"No!" Quinn pulled her eyebrows together. She couldn't just give it away. It would end in a total disaster! Plus, Quinn worked hard for it! She needed to made some tests. _Test.. _Quinn had a plan.

"But you could be my subject!" She smiled pleadingly.

"It won't hurt or harm me in any other way, will it?" Lola wondered, timidly.

"No, it won't." Quinn smirked nervously.

Lola narrowed her eyes. She could not trust Quinn when it came to her 'Quinnventions'.

"Swear on your alpca Otis!" Lola said, still narrowing her eyes.

"Never!" Quinn gasped in replie.

Lola and Quinn exchanged glares.

Lola then shrugged. "Fine." She told her recklessly, sitting down next to the scientist.

"Cool." Quinn handed Lola the test tube.

Lola took an odd glance at it, before she sniffed it. "It smells terrifying good.." Lola confessed.

Quinn smiled proudly. She then motioned her to drink it.

Lola closed her eyes and took a zip.

"Well?"

"It tastes awful and I hate your T-Shirt." Lola said emotionless, starring into the space.

Quinn frowned. She took a look at her T-Shirt. It was a plain light purple Shirt, which fit her perfectly. Lola always told her how she likes that T-Shirt.. THE TRUTH POTION WAS WORKING! IT WAS WORKING!

Quinn smiled. But then she frowned again. Lola lied to her about her cool T-Shirt!

"Hm.. Do you know where Zoey is?" Quinn wondered. Zoey told her she was going to catch a movie with Chase.. Maybe Lola knew better!

"She's making out with Chase in his dorm." Lola said in the same dull tone, her expression was a straight one.

Quinn's mouth opened a little crack. She was shocked about Lola's.. 'frankness'.

"Now I'm bored of you," Lola said, getting up. "I'm going to go to the campus, looking for hot guys. I have a crush on Luke Daniels."

Now Quinn's mouth was wide open and so were here eyes. Uh, uh.. This was SO not good!

"B-but you're in a relationship with Vince!" Quinn exclaimed, stuttering, as she got up as well.

"Yes." Lola replied. With that she walked out, leaving Quinn upset in the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn ran around the whole campus.<p>

_Where is she? WHERE THE HECK IS SHE!_,Quinn thought panicky to herself.

In the distance, she recognized someone. It was Michael! Maybe he knew..

Quinn ran to Michael, who was standing with a bottle of 'Blix' in his hand, talking to some boy.

"Yeah, and then I asked : 'Why don't you just take your stinking socks off?'" Michael laughed at his own story. The other boy tried to laugh along but didn't really seem to enjoy his little story.

"Michael! Michael!" Quinn called, as she reached him.

"Hey, Quinn!" Michael said, still chuckling. "Something _really _funny happened today. I -"

"Did you see Lola?" Quinn interrupted him snazzily.

Michael frowned. "No, why?"

"She..," Quinn's expression turned into a troubled one. "She - Uh, never mind! If you see her, call me!" She told him, walking on.

"Will do!" Michael called after her, shaking the bottle in his hand like a wave.

As Quinn made her way through the campus, searching desperately for her friend, someone grabbed her from behind on the waist, swirrling her around. Her long brown hair was ifting in the wind. The cold breeze touched her skin, making her feel free and happy.

Quinn screeched however. She didn't counted on that but as she comprehended what was going on, she chuckled a bit before she told Logan to let her down.

"Hey, Beautiful." Logan smiled at her in the warm way he'd always do when he saw her.

"Hi, pretty Baby," Quinn chuckled lightly. "Did you see Lola?"

"Actually yeah!," Logan nodded, crossing his arms. "She was even ruder than she usually is!"

Quinn bit her lip guiltily. She knew that it was her fault..

"Well.. What did she say?" She wondered uneasily, not really wanting to know.

"She said that I had a cocky attitude and she did not like that. Plus something about my Dad being rich which was apperantly the cause for all the success and that I didn't earn it myself!" Logan grumpily spilled all the frustration.

Quinn cringed at his words. It was all her fault! And now Lola would do horrible, horrible things, hurting everyone's feelings by telling everyone the truth. Nothing but the truth.

"Aw, Logan.." Quinn mumbled, pitifully. She felt like she needed to make that up to him. So she got closer, put her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

Logan was suprised by that but he liked the feeling of Quinn in his arms. He put his arms around her as well and pulled her closer if this was even possible.

So there they were. Standing in the middle of the campus, hugging each other tightly and never wanting to let go.

And as Quinn was snuggling into his bare shoulder she remembered what her real deal was. Her eyes flutter open and she got out of the embrace.

She sighed, as she looked him deep in those deep eyes. He had a right to know it.

"See, the reason why Lola is even 'harsher' to you today is that.. I gave her truth potion." Quinn explained nervously.

"What is that? Your newest 'Quinnvention'?" Logan chuckled.

"Well YEAH." Quinn answered. "And now she goes around and tells people what she _really _thinks about them and the worst is.. she told me she had a crush on some other guy than Vince!"

"Get real!" Logan grinned amused.

"Would you stop that!" Quinn hissed angrily, slapping him a few times lightly on the shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just that I still dislike him a bit." Logan shrugged.

Quinn glared at him. Why wouldn't he just let that go?

"He punched Chase, Michael and me!," Logan exclaimed in a matter of fact tone. "Well, he punched DelFigalo, which was actually pretty great but whatever.." Logan then grinned at that, shrugging.

Quinn smiled. "True!"

Logan looked at her and both grinned at each other.

"Let's find Lola now!" Quinn took him by his hand and dragged him with him.

"Aye, aye, Pensky!" Logan chuckled, as he sqeezed her hand a bit.


End file.
